Pour Un Infidèle
by Imagie
Summary: "Plus notre idylle avance D'autres filles entrent dans la danse." Hermione l'aime. Tellement fort, depuis tellement longtemps. Jamais elle ne le laissera partir, mais si elle a la preuve que son lit et ses bras ne lui appartiennent pas.


**Pour Un Infidèle**

Mon cœur bat plus fort. Je le sens presque, à travers ma peau, comme si la pulsation pouvait s'absoudre de mon épiderme et palpiter dans l'air. Il a dû le sentir, lui aussi. Tant pis. Je suis la femme bafouée, j'ai droit à tout.

Je ne te crois pas, tu mens, tu mens!

Mais je m'en fiche, au fond. Trompe-moi, mais reste. Je t'en supplie, reste. Sois infidèle, gave-toi d'autres femmes, d'autres odeurs mais reste avec moi. Je m'en fiche.

J'aurais dû le savoir lorsque cette relation a commencé. On me l'avait dit : « Prends garde, Hermione, il est volage! » Je refusais de le voir, je ne pouvais même pas envisager de l'admettre. Tu paraissais si parfait ! Lorsque tu m'as demandé, un jour, si je voulais bien sortir avec toi, je n'ai même pas pensé que cela puisse me mener à autre chose qu'au bonheur, tout simplement.

Tu m'as trainée dans un de ces pubs que nous fréquentions à l'époque. J'aimais l'odeur de leurs chocolats chauds, il y avait comme un zeste de citron dans leur arôme. Je n'arrivais pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, ce jour là, parce que tu me tenais la main et que cela faisait comme une enveloppe douce autour de mes doigts engourdis par le froid. Je ne sentais plus que cela. Je me demande, maintenant, trois ans après, si ce jour-là déjà tu ne regardais pas les autres femmes qui passaient à coté de notre table. Je veux croire que non, que tout de même, tu m'aimais.

Doucement, tu m'apprivoisais. Je passais de moins en moins de temps à la bibliothèque, j'étais avec toi, j'étais bien. En réalité, notre première année fut parfaite, je dois l'avouer. Il n'y a pas un moment où j'ai douté de ta sincérité ni de ton amour.

Puis l'été est arrivé, et malgré la chaleur, l'ambiance était glaciale. Tu étais ailleurs, en vacances. Nous aurions pu nous voir, certainement, mais tu disais toujours non. Je me doutais que tu t'éloignais, mais tes lettres étaient tellement pleines de cette douceur que tu me donnes chaque jour, que je suis passée outre. J'avais si peur qu'à la rentrée, tu m'annonces que tout était terminé! Ma mère me le disait déjà, à ce moment. « Mon amour, il ne va pas partir, il est déjà loin. Il te trompe, ma chérie, il faut que tu le laisses s'éloigner. » Mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire, pas déjà, ce n'était pas possible.

Et puis, à la rentrée, je t'ai revu. Tu étais beau sur ce quai de gare. Tu ne m'as rien dit de ton été, à part que je t'avais manqué. C'était suffisant.

Un jour, Parvati est venue me trouver en pleurant, disant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle m'a expliqué que tu avais couché avec elle. Je l'ai giflée, lui hurlant que tu ne ferais jamais ça, qu'elle n'était qu'une sale menteuse jalouse. Comme je m'en veux!

Mais le doute était là. Désormais, tout irait de travers.

Nous avons quitté Poudlard, et cela a continué. Elles étaient blondes, brunes, rousses. Elles étaient belles. Je ne les voyais jamais mais je les sentais sur tes vêtements, dans tes cheveux.

Et aujourd'hui, une de mes meilleures amies, Luna. Je t'ai posé la question, mais la réponse n'a pas changée.

« -Seamus, tu me trompes?

-Jamais, Hermione. Je n'aime que toi, mon amour, tu le sais bien. Je serai avec toi pour toujours, tu es la seule que je veuille dans ma vie. »

Menteur, menteur, menteur!

« -Il n'y a que toi. »

Menteur!

Je m'en fiche, je t'aime. Je voulais être la seule, mais peu importe.

« -Demain sera différent, tu verras. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi. »

Mon cœur bat tellement fort... Je voudrais te croire, et pourtant. Demain, ses cheveux auront changés mais elle sera là, avec toi. Elles sont toutes la même, au fond.

Menteur.

Dans tes yeux, je peux lire ton aveu pitoyable et ta supplique muette. Ils disent « Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie. Jamais je ne pourrai le faire moi-même, libère-moi. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi aller. »

Trop tard pour toi, colibri. Je t'aimes lorsque tu es prêt de moi. Jamais tu ne partiras. Tu me tromperas, je te force à rester, dis-toi que c'est de bonne guerre.

Après tout, je suis la femme bafouée. J'ai droit à tout.


End file.
